


I Will Make You Believe You Are Lovely

by justadashofformaldehyde



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Fluff(sort of), Hurt/Comfort, Kind of vague, M/M, Self-Harm, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justadashofformaldehyde/pseuds/justadashofformaldehyde
Summary: I’m shit at summaries just read the tags
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 7





	I Will Make You Believe You Are Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty similar to my last joshler one shot, but I suddenly got really inspired to write the first few lines, and then I just kept writing, and it turned into a lot less conversation and just kind of physical connection/descriptions? Trigger warnings for self-harm, stay safe.

Tyler’s bloodshot eyes widened as he jerked his neck up to see the other man standing in front of him. His chin trembled and curses spilled from his lips as he flipped his arms in a useless attempt to cover himself up. “Shit!” He shrieked.

“Tyler?” Josh didn’t step forward; he didn’t know how Tyler would react. “Tyler, what happened?” His tone softened and he slowly moved forward to face the crying boy.

Tyler couldn’t form words to respond. He coughed the saliva out of his throat and the noise quickly turned into a sob. Hot tears stung his eyes, blood ran down his arms and soaked into his clothes and onto the floor. He just felt so _dirty._

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. “I’m so sorry,” he repeated, softer the second time as his voice faded away.

Josh teared up and raised a hand to wipe a single tear from Tyler’s cheek. “It’s OK.” He said gently, letting his hands fall behind Tyler’s neck and pulling him into a hug.

Tyler buried his face into Josh’s chest and took a shivering breath, uncomfortably twisting his elbows to not touch his wrists to Josh’s shirt. Josh rubbed his thumb behind Tyler’s ear soothingly and whispered sweet nothings. “You’re safe, baby. It’s OK.” Tyler’s breathly eventually slowed as Josh stroked his soft hair and held him tightly.

*~*

After helping Tyler clean his cuts and leading him to their bed, he sat up against a pillow to see Tyler’s face. Tyler wasn’t crying anymore, but his eyes and cheeks burnt under Josh’s gaze, and Josh teared up as Tyler avoided his eyes.

Josh took Tyler’s hand and turned it over, resting the back of Tyler’s hand on his knee, and slowly dragged his index finger over each line. Tyler watched Josh’s hand gently ghost over the marks, a frown on his face. When he got to the last mark, he looked up and made eye contact with Tyler.

“You were doing so good, baby.” Josh’s voice broke at the end of his sentence and Tyler felt his stomach drop as he heard his boyfriend’s disappointment. As he started to apologize, Josh pressed a finger to his lips and shushed him. “It’s OK, Ty. It’s alright.” 

Tyler closed his eyes and let his head fall as the shame set it. Before he could think of what to tell Josh, he felt his chin being lifted up and another pair of lips against his own. He gave in to the touch, keeping his eyes closed and pushing into Josh’s lips further, letting his hands wander and graze Josh’s neck. Josh let his hands rest on Tyler’s shoulders and slowly shifted Tyler so they were both on their sides, their lips barely connected by breath.

Tyler slowly opened his eyes. He had so much to say to the beautiful boy that stared back at him, but he took a deep breath and chose his words carefully. “I love you, Josh. I’m so sorry.” He traced his fingers along Josh’s cheek, feeling every curve of the man’s beautiful face.

Josh gave him a sad smile. “You don’t have to apologize to me, Ty. I love you _so much,_ ” He said, his voice shaking with emotion as he declared his love, despite the fact he was whispering. 

He replaced his words with touch and brought Tyler closer to his chest, holding him tightly as he searched for the feeling that Tyler would be safe, would be alright. Tyler curled into Josh and closed his eyes tightly, searching for the same feeling of safety.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, I love feedback, good or bad, and if you have a request come talk to me on twitter @cheesewhizryann


End file.
